


Взгляд со стороны

by LungTa, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: По ее мнению, она выбрала идеальный способ для того, чтобы проучить двух зарвавшихся бейсболистов.





	Взгляд со стороны

Они не понравились ей с первого же взгляда.

Слишком наглые. Слишком шумные. Слишком самовлюбленные. Слишком... спортсмены. Недалекие бейсболисты, не способные поддержать мало-мальски приличный разговор, если он – о, ну конечно! – не касается беготни по полю. Элита – тут она мысленно фыркнула – лучшие из лучших, уверенные, что все девчонки с первого и по последний курс только и мечтают запрыгнуть к ним на колени. И кто только наврал им об этом?.. Да не будь спортивной стипендии их бы и близко к колледжу не подпустили. Каждый, кого ни спроси, в курсе, что дается та отнюдь не за ум.

И сейчас, явившиеся без приглашения на актерскую вечеринку – настоящий карнавал ярких, продуманных до мелочей сверкающих образов, невозможных костюмов и такой же сумасшедшей психоделической музыки – они выглядели безликими и совершенно обыкновенными. Пустыми. Хотелось осадить их, проучить, продемонстрировать, насколько они скучны, ограничены и примитивны.

И что за детскую игру они затеяли? «Пусти поцелуй по кругу» – глупость из средней школы, спасение для неудачников, на которых иначе никто бы и не взглянул.

Но когда один из них, назвавшийся, кажется, Кенни, подался к ней, многозначительно подмигнул, прижался губами к ее губам и говорящим взмахом руки предложил передать эстафету дальше, сидящей рядом подруге, а следом еще одной – чтобы он и его дружок Мак могли облизать целующихся девчонок жадными взглядами – она лишь улыбнулась и приняла навязанные правила. Заранее предвкушая веселье.

И вот он, тот самый момент. Мак дождался своей очереди, получил предназначенный ему поцелуй и уже готов был расслабленно отхлебнуть пива прямо из бутылки, как ему закивали на Кенни: почему остановился, играем дальше, по кругу, теперь ты, целуй же его!.. 

Она насмешливо смотрела на явно перепуганного Мака, до которого наконец-то дошло, во что втянул его друг. Они оба попытались отмахнуться, занервничали, Мак даже бросил взгляд за спину, словно проверяя, не видит ли кто из знакомых, в какой дурацкой ситуации они оказались.

– Правила равны для всех, – подначивала она. – Неужели так страшно?

– Да, нам тоже интересно посмотреть, как целуются парни, – поддержали ее. – Давайте же!

Она уже придумывала, что потребовать с них в качестве штрафа – ведь ясно же, что никакого поцелуя не будет. Подобных им, не способных к свободомыслию и открытости, даже самый ничтожный намек на то, что о них могут подумать как о «тех самых», «испорченных», «не мужчинах», пугает до дрожи. Как раз такие, как они, в числе первых бегут бить любого, заподозренного в любви «к голубизне».

– ...игра есть игра!

– О, так вы струсили!..

Они оба молчали, не ухмыляясь и больше не пытаясь юлить или отнекиваться. Смотрели друг на друга, и напряжение, повисшее между ними, можно было резать ножом – настолько осязаемым оно казалось. В какой-то миг она даже подумала, что вот сейчас Мак точно двинет Кенни в челюсть. Или грубо пошлет девчонок и свалит, отшвырнув стул, а потом отправится выискивать, на ком бы сорвать злость – словно кто-то другой виноват в том, что он чувствует себя оскорбленным.

Но вместо этого Мак, сцепившись шальным, отчаянным взглядом с Кенни, нервно облизнулся, словно решаясь на что-то, а потом внезапно хватанул того за отворот рубашки, дернул на себя – и припечатал его губы злым, агрессивным поцелуем. Надавил второй рукой на его затылок, запустил пальцы в его волосы, путаясь в них, не позволяя отстраниться, разорвать контакт. Он словно пил его, колол топорщащимися усами в верхнюю губу – и ошарашенный Кенни даже не пытался отпихнуть его.

Секунд десять они целовались.

А потом Мак отпустил его так же внезапно, как и накинулся. Отпрянул, тяжело дыша, выныривая в реальность. Обвел собравшихся расфокусированным взглядом, словно не понимая, где он и с кем находится. А когда осознал все, раздраженно выругался и вскочил, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Жилка на его шее подрагивала, а чуть припухшие от поцелуя губы сжались в тонкую линию.

– Эй, – позвал его Кенни, но Мак только мотнул головой, развернулся и широко зашагал прочь. Не оборачиваясь, не откликаясь.

– Мак!..

Кенни бросился вдогонку.

***

– А смотрелось горячо...

– Как думаете, они сильно покалечат друг друга?

– После драки между ними точно не останется прежней дружбы, – внутри у нее все ликовало. – А еще они начнут презирать друг друга.

Она сделала их! Показала класс этим самодовольным накачанным индюкам. Теперь они вряд ли решатся так нагло вторгаться в ее мир. Что ж, она честно заслужила свой бокальчик мартини.

***

– Да стой же!

Кенни свернул в темноту, прочь от шума вечеринки. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как его толкнули спиной к ближайшему дереву.

– Ты!..

Мак с силой сжал его плечи, придвинулся вплотную, грудью касаясь его груди, вдыхая запах его пота и одеколона – и прижимаясь возбужденным членом к его бедру.

– Ты специально затеял все это!

– Специально, – тут же подтвердил Кенни и чуть сместился в сторону, чтобы и Мак мог ощутить, насколько он заведен.

– Там же были все наши... – голос Мака звучал низко и хрипло, словно ему не хватало воздуха, словно ему было жарко. – Я...

Кенни прошелся руками по его напряженной спине, устроил ладони на его заднице и от души сжал. И лишь по его подрагивающим пальцам можно было догадаться, что он нервничает из-за произошедшего ничуть не меньше.

– Мак, мы не прятались – и никто ничего такого не подумал!.. Мы сделали это на виду у всех!

Мак на секунду замер – рядом с ним, в его руках – а потом вдруг расслабился и хмыкнул в усы.

– Значит, в следующий раз мне уже не удастся заикнуться, что единственный минус наших отношений в том, что мы не можем прилюдно лизаться по всему кампусу?

– Заикнешься, и я тебя заткну.

Кенни надавил руками на его зад, притягивая к себе и сокращая и без того ничтожно малое расстояние между ними, – и их рты снова столкнулись в поцелуе. Одновременно голодном, требовательном – но вместе с тем мягком, глубоком и мучительно медленном. С приглушенными стонами и проталкиванием языков друг другу в рот. Но прежде, чем они окончательно распалились, все откровеннее притираясь через одежду затвердевшими членами, Мак с усилием отодвинул от себя Кенни:

– Наши проторчат на этой долбанутой вечеринке до утра, в доме пусто, мы можем...

– Ага, – Кенни заставил его судорожно выдохнуть, уложив руку ему на промежность и сжав твердый бугор. – Валим отсюда.


End file.
